No More Coming Back
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: One-shot ? for the song 'Division' by Aly and AJ. What if Bella felt this way about Edward? ... Would he do anything to change it? Or should I just leave the story as it is, because that's how I originally planned it and I have writer's block? lol. Review


**I've had this idea for awhile, but I just now got to writing it. The song is 'Division' by Aly and AJ. I love it, so don't pay attention to Edward's insults towards it. lol. And the song mentioned briefly is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavgine. Love that song too. :D**

**And I don't own either of them, not do I own Twilight... Or Edward, unfortunately.**

**Will you please review? even if you hated it,. or just to tell me that you read it? That would be sooo awesome, thanks!**

**Set in the middle of New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella.**

**Edward's POV**

How did I ever let Alice drag me shopping? I detested shopping. I despised shopping. And yet, here I was. In the car with Alice. On the way to the mall. Was I really so depressed that all my free will had gone out the window? I don't even recall giving up much of a fight. At least she promised me I was only there to hold her bags, not get clothes myself. Still, I sighed and rolled my eyes, bracing myself for the torture that was sure to come quickly and last longer than necessary.

"We're here!" Alice sang out, cutting the engine. And another thing, why did I let her drive? I never let anyonw drive my Volvo. What was happening to me these days?

Hours and hours later, we were finally getting back into the car, filling up every empty seat with bags.

"Alice, do you really need all this sh­­­-" She glared at me. "-stuff," I finished, saving myself quickly. But she still glared at me.

"Yes I do, now shut up. I love this song!" She turned up the volume on her pop music mix CD. I shuddered. How could they call this junk music? 'Hey, hey. You, you. I don't like your girlfriend.' Oh, how original. I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw, trying to drown out the useless noise.

Two minutes later, we pulled up to our house. We actually were living in Los Angeles like we said we would be, for the time being anyway.

Alice parked in the driveway and left the engine running. Probably waiting for the song to end before making me carry all those bags inside.

"Don't drop anything on your way in, Edward sweetie." Her voice had tints of amusement and mockery. Whatever. I didn't care.

I loaded my arms full of bags and made my way into the house as the music faded, only to be followed by a rather high-pitched squeal from Alice as new music started.

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!" She turned it up.

"Alice! Get your stupid CD out of my car now! And give me back my keys!"

She hurried past me, grabbing all the bags and giving me my keys in one fluid motion.

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I heard her shut her door harder than necessary. I sighed and headed to my room.

"Oh, by the way Edward, my CD isn't stupid." And to prove her point, she turned up the volume. Dangflagnabbit, how did she get that CD into her stereo that quickly? I tried to shrug it off and tune it out, but she must have had it at full volume. And she was singing along. Well, more like screaming. Either way, I was forced to listen to it.

That's when the lyrics started to catch my attention. I laid back on my bed and listened to it intently, trying to filter out the music and just listen to the words.

_You chose to surrender the best thing that's happened to you._

_What were you missin'?_

_Were you just trippin'?_

_Running away from your fear was the best you could do._

_You made this decision,_

_You chose our division_

As I listened to the words, I pictured them coming from Bella's mouth. She was right, I did surrender the best thing that's happened to me. Bella is the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I left her. I left her for her own good, though. But as much as I try to convince myself that every day, it doesn't make the pain hurt less.

_And I have no regrets._

_I wish you the very best _

_In all that you do_

No regrets? Would that mean she never loved me?

_Congratulations._

_Now you are free,_

_You have earned your degree._

_Yeah, you graduated._

_This is your last separation from me._

_There'll be no more trying again,_

_No more coming back,_

_No more forgiving you,_

_No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different_

_By using division._

No, Bella, no! Please don't let this song be how you feel! Could Bella really be that bitter towards me for leaving? I sure hope not. But if it is how she feels, then this song would sum it up completely. And that is depressing.

_Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew_

_Why they are going_

_To this party I'm throwing._

_They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you_

_To get back together._

_Well how about never?_

Never? Oh frick. I know that Bella didn't write this song, and she wasn't singing it, but I couldn't help but imagine: What if it was? What if she had written this? What if she felt this way? What if there was no way she would ever love me again?

And I know it is what I wanted. For her. But actually thinking it could be true hurt more than I ever though it would.

_You're gonna miss me, bad._

_So funny I had to laugh._

_You did this to you._

_Yeah ,you did._

Yeah, I did. Tears that I could never shed started to form in my eyes as I thought about the meaning behind the song, and I found myself praying that Bella would never feel this bitter towards me.

_Congratulations._

_(Congratulations)_

_Now you are free,_

_You have earned your degree._

_Yeah, you graduated._

_This is your last separation from me._

_There'll be no more trying again,_

_No more coming back,_

_No more forgiving you,_

_No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different_

_By using Division._

_Congratulations._

_You've graduated._

_You finally earned your degree,_

_In your last separation from me._

_(Congratulations)_

_Congratulations._

_You've graduated_

_To be all alone by yourself_

_Let me throw you a party, farewell_

_Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell well well well ... _

_Congratulations, yeah yeah yeah._

I cannot believe a stupid teenaged pop song just summed up how Bella should feel about me. How I hope Bella doesn't feel about me.

I know it's just a silly song, but I could not see it as so. All I saw were her lips forming the words, angry tears stinging her eyes, and a flash of how happy she was without me.

Yet again, I found myself dry sobbing. It couldn't be true. Please don't let it be true.

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue it somehow and have him come back to her? I'd planned for this to be a One-Shot, but that ending might depress some people. lol. I really don't know if I can write more, though. The only idea I had was Edward thinking as if Bella was singing the song. Soo I don't know how to incorporate it into a story. If you want, I can try. But it would probably suck and take forever. So tell me what you think. REVIEW! I'd like to have at least 5 reviews for this. 20 would be awesome, but I'm not gonna press my luck.**


End file.
